The Concert: The American Tour
by yurianimeotaku
Summary: You die-hard romantics asked for a sequel to "The Concert," so here it is. The continuing romantic series of Haruka and Michiru. Yuri romance and seduction.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I received several requests for a sequel to "The Concert." It looks like you all are just a bunch of die-hard romantics, so I decided to continue this romance series.

* * *

**The Concert: The American Tour**

**Haruka Tenoh**

I watched Michiru's private jet fade away. My legs still felt weak, so I decided against going to the track to practice and opted to take a drive instead. I got in my car and immediately picked up Michiru's scent still lingering on the passenger seat. My chest tightened and I cursed myself for not grabbing Michiru's pillow before leaving her place. I started up my car and headed far away from the airstrip.

* * *

When I arrived home, I was feeling better. The long drive helped, but my mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of Michiru. I put my key in the lock and as I entered, I tripped over a box in front of my door.

"NANI?!" I exclaimed.

I picked up the box and carried it inside. It must have been delivered by messenger service, because there was no postage on the box. I opened it and was immediately engulfed by Michiru's scent. Shocked, I dropped the box.

"Michiru," I mumbled and stared at the opened box on the floor.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and picked up the box. Gently, I removed her pillow from the box and hugged it tightly.

"Michiru," I mumbled over and over, as I buried my face in her pillow, reveling in her scent.

After several minutes, I picked up the empty box and carried everything to my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and hugged Michiru's pillow. Somehow, I managed to kick the box onto the floor and an envelope fell out. I picked it up. My name was written on the front in Michiru's handwriting. I opened it and read the contents.

_My beloved Haruka,_

_I hope you did not think it too forward of me to send you my pillow, but I felt it only fair, since I have something of yours. I already miss you. The next three months cannot pass fast enough for me. I will do my best to contact you at least once a day, as time permits._

_I love you,_

_Michiru_

I sat staring at the letter in my hand. The tightening in my chest returned. My eyes could see only three words clearly. I blinked several times, but those three words were still the only ones I could see clearly.

"Michiru, aishiteru yo," I said softly and subconsciously twiddled my ring.

I plopped back onto my bed and drifted off into a blissful sleep hugging Michiru's pillow.

The next morning, the telephone jarred me awake. I sat bolt up in my bed and chuckled to find my arms still wrapped around Michiru's pillow. I checked the time and saw it was almost three o'clock in the morning! Grumbling about how early it was, I leaned over and answered the telephone.

"Hai?"

"Haruka?"

"Michiru!"

"Gomenasai, did I wake you? I forgot about the sixteen hour time difference, gomenasai," Michiru apologized profusely.

"No, no. It's so good to hear your voice. Are you settled in?"

"It is good to hear your voice as well. Hai, all settled in. My first concert starts in thirty minutes."

"You'll be fine. You're an exceptional violinist and America is lucky to have this opportunity to see you perform."

"Arigato Haruka."

I could tell by the tone of her voice she was blushing.

"I got the package you sent me. Arigato. It helped me sleep last night."

"Haruka...I miss you."

I heard Michiru sniffle and my chest tightened.

"I miss you too. I wish I were there for your opening night."

"I think the arts and entertainment channel may broadcast the concert."

"I'll check the guide," I said excitedly and ran into the living room.

I flipped on the television and checked the programming guide.

"Yes, the concert will be broadcast tonight. I'll be sure to watch it."

"You do not have to."

"I know…I **want** to."

I could hear voices calling Michiru in the background.

"You have to go?"

"Hai. I miss you," Michiru said sadly.

"I miss you too," I said glumly.

"Haruka…," Michiru paused, "Bye-bye."

"Bye."

I reluctantly pressed the button to hang up and hugged the telephone. Several minutes later, I returned the telephone to the charging cradle and went back to sleep.

Several hours later, I woke and got ready to go to the track. I had a race tomorrow and needed to get in some practice time, since I hadn't had much time over the past few days. Before I left, I made sure to set my digital video recorder to record Michiru's concert, just in case I get delayed at the track.

* * *

My first lap was terrible, but I made better time as the day wore on. By my last lap, I'd beaten my best time. I was extremely happy and confident I was ready for tomorrow's race. As I got out of the car, my manager intercepted me.

"TENOH!"

"Crap," I mumbled under my breath.

I was not in the mood to deal with him today and by the look on my manager's face, my mood must have shown on my face.

"Where have you been?"

"Taking care of some personal business…why?" I slammed the car door shut and gave him a chilling look.

"When Japan's number one racer just disappears without any notice…"

"Gomen, I thought I left you a message," I lied.

"No, but you're here now. I was watching your laps. It looks like you're more than ready for tomorrow."

"Hai."

"Right! See you tomorrow."

I left the car with my mechanic and went to clean up.

* * *

When I arrived back at my place, I immediately grabbed the television remote and turned it on. Michiru's concert was just starting. I watched the show's opening sequence from the kitchen as I made some instant dinner.

I brought my instant dinner to the coffee table and made myself comfortable. The camera panned the audience at Carnegie Hall and the lights went down. A single spotlight shone on the piano and the audience began clapping as an exotic young woman with deep pink hair took her place behind it. I wondered who she was.

"Do all piano accompanists have pink hair?" I chuckled.

A second spotlight came up and shone on Michiru, already standing in front of the piano. She bowed to the audience, picked up her violin, and began to play. My chest tightened as I watched her. I stared mesmerized at Michiru. When she turned, a glint of red showed me she was wearing her ring. I subconsciously twiddled with mine. The time flew by and Michiru was about to begin her last number. She glanced over to the side of the stage. A young woman handed her a microphone. Michiru bowed and addressed the audience.

"Hello New York City. I am Michiru Kaioh. Thank you for attending my first concert here in America."

The audience applauded. Michiru looked directly into the camera.

"This last number is dedicated to my beloved Haruka. Aishiteru yo."

The audience applauded. My chopsticks hit the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Michiru's POV for your enjoyment.

* * *

**The Concert: The American Tour**

**Michiru Kaioh**

I was still looking out the window when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Michiru?"

"Hai," I answered and looked up.

"You shall see her again soon enough," my manager tried in vain to make me feel better.

I stared through her. She offered me a glass of red wine, but I waved it away.

"Michiru, I wish you would cheer up."

"Setsuna, perhaps you would be as so kind as to tell me how?"

Setsuna shrugged her shoulders and sipped on her wine. I resumed looking out the window at the clouds. My thoughts were of Haruka. I glanced at my watch and wondered if she received the package I sent her.

"Setsuna? Who did you get to replace Eri?" I asked, looking out the window.

Setsuna took the seat across from me and settled in before answering.

"Elsa Gray," Setsuna answered flatly and sipped her wine.

"NANI?" I exclaimed and looked at Setsuna incredulous.

"Da…re, dear, not nani," Setsuna responded flippantly.

"Dare…nani…whatever! Why Elsa Gray?"

"She was available and you two played very well together."

"Hai, we played well only on stage! We were lovers for five years and it did not end well. She became so obsessed with getting me back; I had to threaten her with a restraining order."

"Oh! I did not know this," Setsuna said shocked.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, extremely concerned.

"She has probably gotten over you by now," Setsuna tried to sound confident.

"Let us hope," I sighed deeply and returned to staring out the window.

* * *

Several hours later, the private jet landed in New York City and a limousine whisked us to our luxury hotel.

Once I and my belongings arrived in the penthouse suite, I settled in. My stomach was in knots. Between missing Haruka, finding out Elsa Gray is my accompanist, and starting my first American tour, I could not eat or sleep. I changed into my nightgown and got into bed. As I lay in bed, trying to fall asleep, I wondered if Haruka received the package I arranged to have delivered to her before I left. I remembered something I forgot and jumped out of bed. Rummaging through the clothes I just changed out of, I reached into a pocket and took out Haruka's tuxedo tie, which I found under my bed back in Tokyo. It still smelled of her. I held it close and remembered our times together, before sheer exhaustion finally took me to dreamland.

The next morning, the telephone jarred me awake. I sat up in my bed and answered the wake up call I ordered the night before. I got out of bed and prepared for what I suspected was going to be a stressful day in rehearsal.

* * *

I walked into rehearsal full of trepidation. The knuckles of my hand holding my violin case were pure white. I heard Elsa before I saw her. She has a distinct playing style and I recognized it instantly.

"Michiru-chan," Elsa hissed without looking up from the keys.

"Elsa," I said flatly as I opened my violin case.

"It's been a long time," Elsa responded, still not looking up.

"Elsa, I hope you will be professional," I said with a bit of an edge in my tone, in order to make my point.

"Always…Kaioh-san," Elsa said sarcastically.

It was then I knew today was going to be a long day.

I could not wait to get out of rehearsal. Even though Elsa was professionalism personified while playing, she took every opportunity to verbally assault me. Apparently, she still had some resentment to work through.

* * *

Upon my arrival at the hotel, I contacted my manager and instructed her to locate another accompanist as soon as possible. I wanted to hear Haruka's voice, but I did not wish to bother her, so I changed into my swim suit and went to the hotel pool for a long relaxing swim.

When I returned from my swim, it was time to prepare for the concert. After I finished bathing and dressing, I checked the time. I had thirty minutes before the concert. If I did not find something to take my mind off my stage fright, I knew I would be an absolute mess for the concert. I decided to call Haruka.

"Hai?"

"Haruka?" I asked tentatively, because she did not sound like herself.

"Michiru!"

"Gomenasai, did I wake you? I forgot about the sixteen hour time difference, gomenasai," I apologized profusely, covering my lie.

"No, no. It's so good to hear your voice. Are you settled in?"

"It is good to hear your voice as well. Hai, all settled in. My first concert starts in thirty minutes."

"You'll be fine. You're an exceptional violinist and America is lucky to have this opportunity to see you perform."

"Arigato Haruka," I blushed.

Listening to Haruka's voice was very relaxing.

"I got the package you sent me. Arigato. It helped me sleep last night."

I felt tears welling in my eyes and a lump in my throat.

"Haruka...I miss you," I could not stifle my sniffle.

"I miss you too. I wish I were there for your opening night."

I wished I were in Haruka's arms again.

"I think the arts and entertainment channel may broadcast the concert."

"I'll check the guide," Haruka said excitedly.

The background noise sounded like she turned on her television.

"Yes, the concert will be broadcast tonight. I'll be sure to watch it."

She _did_ turn on her television.

"You do not have to," I said, but felt giddy at the prospect she would.

"I know…I **want** to."

The door to my penthouse suite opened and Setsuna entered, followed by her always present entourage. They were chatting loudly and Setsuna called my name.

"You have to go?" Haruka asked disappointed.

"Hai. I miss you," I said sadly.

"I miss you too," Haruka said glumly.

"Haruka…," I paused as I decided whether or not to tell Haruka I loved her, "Bye-bye." I decided against it.

"Bye."

I quickly hung up the telephone seconds before Setsuna was standing before me.

"Time to go take America by storm dear," Setsuna said with a flourish.

I nodded, checked myself in the mirror, and took a deep breath. I picked up my violin case and left the penthouse suite.

* * *

During the limousine ride to Carnegie Hall, Setsuna chatted intimately on her mobile telephone with her wife back in Japan. I kept taking deep breaths, trying to remain calm. Those two have been together for ten years, but they still act like newlyweds. I envied their relationship.

"How is Minako?" I asked as we pulled up to Carnegie Hall.

"She is fine and says hello."

We exited the limousine and were quickly whisked to my dressing room. Setsuna took my violin case from me and handed it to the stage manager. I was in my dressing room for about a minute before I was called to the stage. I took several deep breaths and walked to the stage.

Between the spotlight on the piano and the stage guide lights, I easily found my mark in front of the piano and waited. A single spotlight came on, blinding me for a second, and I heard the audience applauding. I waited for the applause to die down, bowed, and picked up my violin. I dramatically drew my bow across the strings and started the first piece. The music filled my ears and I forgot about the audience. Once again, I was making love to my beloved instrument on stage and to my handsome racer in my mind.

Before I knew it, I arrived at my last piece for the night. I glanced over to the side of the stage at the stage manager. She handed me a microphone. I bowed and addressed the audience.

"Hello New York City. I am Michiru Kaioh. Thank you for attending my first concert here in America."

The audience applauded. I turned and looked directly into the television camera.

"This last number is dedicated to my beloved Haruka. Aishiteru yo."

The audience applauded and I began my last piece.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with. The OC couple, Arian and Riska, belong to Reusch17.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **My most heartfelt thanks to Reusch17 for lending me her original couple, Arian and Riska, from her Sailor Moon "Life" trilogy.

This sequel is dedicated to Reusch17 and Trixxie, the real-life Haruka and Michiru…both truly beautiful couples who are continents apart.

* * *

**The Concert: The American Tour**

**Haruka Tenoh**

As I believed I would, I won today's race easily. Standing in the Winner's Circle, being drenched with champagne, I should've felt elated, but today I just felt lonely. I wished Michiru was here to share my victory, but she was a continent away.

"TENOH-SAN!"

I kept my fake smile pasted on as reporters and photographers yelled out my name. A busty blonde woman wrapped herself around me and kissed me passionately on the lips as flashes went off in my face, momentarily blinding me. I was dazed and confused.

"Tenoh-san? Is she your new girlfriend?"

"NANI?"

The reporters pointed to the busty blonde still wrapped around me. I furrowed my eyebrows and quickly extricated myself from her grasp.

"NO!"

"Where is this new girlfriend of yours?"

I rolled my eyes in disgust. It's amazing how quickly gossip travels to the wrong ears. I debated with myself whether or not to disclose this information.

"Tenoh-san, is it true you are dating a sixteen year old idol?"

"NO!" I snapped angrily.

It made my blood boil whenever people thought I would actually date anyone underage. I prefer to date my women, not raise them.

"Tenoh-san, who is the new mystery woman we've been hearing about?"

"She and I would prefer to keep this information private."

"It's Kaioh Michiru, the classical violinist!"

Everyone turned and looked at the woman who yelled out this information. I recognized that wild child instantly and clenched my jaw. She was soon surrounded by reporters and photographers. I pushed my way through the crowd and pulled my former lover away, before she could do any further damage.

* * *

Once we got into the service pit, I let go of the struggling young woman.

"Arian! What are you doing here?"

"Haru-chan, is that any way to speak to the love of your life?" Arian grinned and flipped her long dark hair.

"You haven't changed a bit." I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, but you have," Arian cooed and snaked her arm around mine.

"Huh?" I quickly pulled my arm out of her dangerous clutches.

"Kaioh Michiru…very classy, but she's not your usual choice of bed bunny."

"ARIAN!" I growled.

"What? Jeez…lighten up Haru-chan," Arian laughed and hopped up on a work station.

"I wouldn't…," I tried to warn Arian of the oil, but was too late.

"SHIT!"

Arian flew off the work station and tried to wipe off the motor oil on her backside. I laughed at the sight.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Arian scolded.

"I tried, but you…," I broke into laughter as Arian made the mess on her backside worse.

"It's not funny Haru-chan," Arian whined and looked at me pleadingly.

"Okay, come here. Let me help you."

I grabbed some grease cutting cleaner and dabbed it on a clean rag. Arian stood in front of me.

"Turn around."

Arian turned around and bent over, jutting her backside at me. I sighed and began cleaning her jeans.

"Say cheese!"

Arian and I turned toward the voice at the same time. We were blinded by a flash.

"Crap!" I spat.

"What's the matter Haru-chan?"

"That photo is going to be splashed all over the gossip rags tomorrow! I have to warn Michiru," I blurted out.

"So…the rumors _**are**_ true. You _**are**_ dating Kaioh Michiru," Arian teased triumphantly.

"Shit," I grumbled and sighed deeply.

"Haru-chan, finish what you started," Arian purred and teased.

"Arian!" I scolded.

I finished cleaning the motor oil off Arian's jeans and slapped her backside, letting her know I was finished.

"Arian, you never answered my question," I said as I put the cleaning solution back in the cabinet.

"I'm here with my girlfriend."

"Really? Someone managed to tie you down?"

Arian arched her eyebrow and smiled wickedly. I felt my face warm up.

"Arian! I didn't mean it like that…and you know it."

"Haru-chan…," Arian said playfully.

"Would you and your girlfriend like to have dinner?"

"What about your sponsors' victory party?"

Whenever I win a race, my sponsors throw a congratulatory victory party which I usually attend, but without Michiru, I wasn't in the mood to party.

"How do you know about that?"

"My girlfriend's company is one of your newest sponsors," Arian laughed and pushed me towards the showers, "Go get ready. Riska has been dying to meet you."

* * *

Much to my personal discomfort, Arian stood outside the shower stall and chatted incessantly while I showered.

"Arian? I'm done. Would you please pass me a towel?"

A small hand towel flew over the shower stall door.

"Smart ass! Please pass me a bath towel."

"It's okay Haru-chan," Arian cooed seductively, "I promise not to look."

"Yeah…right…I don't think so."

Arian huffed disapprovingly and I laughed.

"Arian, stop tormenting Tenoh-san and let her shower in peace!"

"Riska!" Arian said happily.

I waited and soon heard the main door to the showers close, so I cautiously opened the shower stall and peeked out. Arian was gone, so I stepped out, dried myself, and wrapped the towel around my body.

As I exited the showers and entered the locker room, I saw Arian and her girlfriend making out in front of my locker. I shook my head and walked to my locker. The two lovers were completely oblivious to my presence, so I cleared my throat to get their attention. They looked at me, moved away from in front of my locker, but never broke their lip lock.

I chuckled, crossed my arms, leaned against my locker, and looked at the two kissing women.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Arian answered and resumed kissing her girlfriend.

"Arian," Riska grabbed Arian's wrist and dragged her out of the locker room.

I was thankful one of them was level-headed and opened my locker.

As soon as I exited the locker room, Arian pounced on me.

"Haru-chan! It sure took you long enough to get ready," Arian teased and pulled me towards a tomboyish woman, "Come meet Riska."

"Tenoh Haruka," I said and extended my hand.

Fujita Riska. It's a pleasure to finally meet the famous Tenoh Haruka. Arian has told me a lot about you."

"All good, I'm sure," I said teasingly.

"Of course," Arian huffed indignantly.

"Fujita-san, I was just asking Arian if you two would like to have dinner."

"That would be nice, but you and I need to make an appearance at the party first," Riska winked.

* * *

We made a perfunctory appearance at the victory party and went to dinner. As soon as we took our seats at the table, Arian started in.

"Haru-chan…what's up with you and Kaioh-san?"

I glared at her over my menu and ignored the question.

"Arian, leave Tenoh-san alone," Riska reprimanded her girlfriend.

Over the top of my menu, I chuckled as Arian huffed indignantly, crossed her arms, and sat in her chair pouting.

"Well, we know who wears the pants in the family," I said softly.

Riska giggled behind her menu.

"NANI?!" Arian exclaimed, standing abruptly, "Tenoh Haruka, I'll have you know…"

Mine and Riska's loud laughter cut Arian's rant short. She glared at us with a raised eyebrow and sat down, completely indignant.

"It's nice to finally have an ally," I said and extended my hand to Riska.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **And the waltz continues…

* * *

**The Concert: The American Tour**

**Michiru Kaioh**

One extremely frustrating week has passed. While Elsa has stopped her verbal assaults, she has replaced them with constant flirting and sexual innuendo. I begged Setsuna to replace Elsa, but she keeps putting me off.

I have begun dreading every single second I have to spend with Elsa. Compounding my current distress, due to my extremely tight schedule, I have not spoken to Haruka for the past five days.

As usual, Elsa is in top form today, making rehearsal nearly unbearable.

"Michi-chan, look at this," Elsa exclaimed as she read a Japanese gossip magazine.

"Elsa…," I sighed deeply, "can we _pleas_e just rehearse? Also, do not address me in that manner."

"Not until you look at this…Kaioh-san," Elsa was adamant, so I relented and walked over to her.

Splashed upon two full pages was Haruka with two different women in very compromising positions.

"Well," Elsa began smugly, "it looks like your _girlfriend _has found other things to keep her busy while you're gone."

I felt all the blood drain from my body as I stared at Haruka's hand caressing the backside of an unknown dark-haired young woman.

"Hmmm…looks like Tenoh-san remembers coach's "Spider Stretch," Elsa goaded.

"There is probably a good reason for this," I said, quickly turning away in a vain attempt to hide my fear of Haruka's obvious betrayal splayed before me on two full pages.

"Now _there's_ an explanation I'd _love_ to hear," Elsa laughed.

"Elsa!" I said a bit too loud. I took a deep breath and continued, "Can we _please_ just rehearse."

Elsa stared at me incredulous.

"_Please…_"

I dug the nails of my right hand into my palm in order to maintain my waning self-control, because I knew I could not let Elsa know how deeply Haruka's betrayal hurt me. The last thing I needed right now was Elsa thinking she had a way to get to me. I wanted, no, needed to speak to Haruka.

"Michiru!"

I heard my name being called and then felt arms wrap playfully around my neck. Staring directly into my eyes were two cheerful blue ones.

"Minako-chan…," I said, clearly distracted.

"Nice to see you too," Minako pouted.

"Gomenasai Minako-chan, I am truly happy to see you. What are you doing here?"

Minako pointed to my manager, now entering the rehearsal hall. As soon as Setsuna began walking towards us, Minako flew into my manager's arms. I involuntarily winced at the blatant display of affection.

"What is troubling you Michiru?" Setsuna asked concerned.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Strange…Minako-chan's displays of affection usually do not bother you," Setsuna said in her usual flat tone, telling me she knew I was lying.

I looked at Setsuna from under my eyes, trying desperately not to give my true feelings away.

"Did you need something Setsuna?" I asked rather tersely.

"Hmmm…hai," Setsuna answered.

Setsuna looked at her watch and just smiled. I waited several minutes for Setsuna to elaborate on her response.

"Setsuna!" I finally barked exasperated by her silence.

Hooded violet eyes stared at me without any reaction to my outburst. Setsuna continued to stare at me in silence for several minutes. I wondered if she was waiting for an apology for my rude behavior. As I was about to apologize to Setsuna, she smiled brightly and pointed to the door of the rehearsal hall. I turned and looked in the direction my mysterious manager was pointing.

"Your new accompanist."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with. The OC couple, Arian and Riska, belongs to Reusch17.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Once again, my most heartfelt thanks to Reusch17 for lending me her original couple, Arian and Riska, from her Sailor Moon "Life" trilogy.

* * *

**The Concert: The American Tour**

**Haruka Tenoh**

For the past five days, I've been going out my mind because I haven't heard from Michiru. I know she's busy with her current American tour, but not hearing her beautiful voice for five days is torturous. It has begun to affect my mood. I growled as I went through my morning workout routine.

"I knew it!"

The female voice screamed so loud, I heard her over my workout music and through my earphones. I quickly spun around to glare at the woman who dared disturb my morning ritual and almost caused me to kill myself on my treadmill.

"ARIAN!" I yelled and quickly recovered my footing.

"Hai?" Arian purred, looking utterly angelic.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a girlfriend to bother?" I muttered and put the treadmill on hold.

"She's working and I was curious if you still worked up a sweat when under stress…I see you're still as obstinate as usual," Arian laughed.

Reflected in Arian's laughing eyes, I saw how deeply Michiru's absence was affecting me.

"Haruka-chan, what has you so on edge?" Arian asked, using my name, instead of that irritating nickname she insists on calling me.

For a brief moment, I stared incredulous at Arian.

"Nothing," I grumbled.

"Haru-chan, you're talking to me…remember?"

"Michiru," I sighed in resignation.

"I was right! I told Riska-chan your recent _less-than-stellar_ mood was somehow connected to Kaioh-san," Arian gloated.

"Arian, dear…," I leaned in close to Arian's face, cupped her cheek, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Yes…," Arian sighed deeply and stepped onto the treadmill, "…Haru…chan?"

"It's not nice to gloat!" I laughed, kissed her on the forehead, and released the treadmill, sending Arian onto her backside.

"BAKA!" Arian yelled and pouted at me.

Laughing, I resumed my workout routine, but all the laughter made running on the treadmill a bit difficult. My foot slipped and I landed on my backside, right at Arian's feet.

"Bachi," Arian gloated and smiled.

"Baka," I grumbled.

I switched off the treadmill and headed towards my bathroom to clean up. Suddenly, I remembered Arian and stopped. She ran right into my back.

"HEY! Where do you think you're going?"

"With you," Arian purred.

"Oh no you're not," I pushed Arian in the direction of the couch.

"I need to speak to you about something important," Arian pleaded.

"Whatever it is, it can wait until I'm done with my shower," I said over my shoulder.

"It's about Kaioh-san, but…"

I was immediately in front of Arian.

"Nani?!"

"I thought you had a shower to take?" Arian asked sarcastically.

"Riska-san must have the patience of Kami," I mumbled.

"Nani?" Arian asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "What about Michiru?"

"Riska-chan told me she spoke to Meioh-san a few days ago," Arian said, then turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey! Don't walk away!" I yelled after her.

Arian continued talking with her head in my refrigerator, but of course, I couldn't hear any of it. She returned, sipping on a bottle of water.

"So, that's why I came here," Arian finished.

"Arian," I began, trying very hard to keep my frustration under control, "I didn't hear anything you said when you had your head in my refrigerator."

"Oh…gomen. I said Meioh-san called Riska-chan to see if you had any free time from your racing schedule. It seems Meioh-san wishes for you to fly to the United States to see Kaioh-san," Arian said and grinned wickedly.

"Is Michiru sick?" I asked concerned.

"In a way," Arian said cryptically.

"NANI? Quit fooling around!" I yelled.

"Calm down Haru-chan," Arian giggled, "You could say she's sick…love…sick," she teased.

When Arian's words sunk in, her laughing face confirmed the heat in my face.

"It seems Kaioh-san's new accompanist isn't working out, so Meioh-san has been searching for a replacement. Riska-chan mentioned your excellent piano skills to Meioh-san and she accepted immediately," Arian said happily.

"NANI? I'm a race car driver, not an accompanist," I protested.

"Riska-chan spoke to your manager and they managed to clear your racing schedule for the next few months. Enough time for you to complete Kaioh-san's American Tour," Arian said excitedly.

I stared incredulously at Arian. My mouth was opening and closing, but no words were coming out.

"Haru-chan? Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick," Arian asked concerned.

I felt as if all the blood in my body suddenly pooled in my feet.

"A-ri-an…," I stammered.

"Haru-chan?"

Several minutes later, I found myself looking up into Arian's eyes, with my head in her lap.

"Haru-chan…if you wanted to put your head in my lap, you just should have asked," Arian teased.

I rolled my eyes and quickly extricated myself from Arian's lap. She laughed at my discomfort.

"Here," Arian held out a plane ticket, "You leave tonight, so get your cute ass packed."

"HEY! I never said I'd do this," I protested.

"Do you want to see Kaioh-san?" Arian taunted.

"Hai," I replied sheepishly.

"Then go pack!" Arian commanded and pushed me in the direction of my bedroom.

Somehow, in my daze, I managed to shower and pack. Arian and Riska made sure I got on the plane. Now, as I head towards Michiru and the United States, I'm still not entirely sure about becoming her accompanist.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon. Thank you, once again, to Takeuchi-sama for giving us such awesome characters to play with. Red Entertainment and Sega own Sakura Taisen.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I apologize to my fans, readers, and lurkers for taking so long to update this series. Work and life are like my cat…ALWAYS under foot demanding my immediate attention, tripping me up, and making me fall on my face.

* * *

**The Concert: The American Tour**

**Michiru Kaioh**

As my new accompanist entered the rehearsal hall, I felt like time was running in slow motion. When I saw her blonde hair, my heart started beating so hard, my chest hurt.

"Haru…?"

"Hello, I am Tachibana Maria, your new accompanist," the handsome blonde woman extended her hand.

"Na…ni?" I stuttered.

"Tachibana Maria, your new accompanist," the blonde woman repeated.

"Gomenasai Tachibana-san, I am…," I bowed.

"Kaioh Michiru, classical violinist and my new boss," Maria smiled and bowed.

I thought this woman could pass for Haruka's twin sister, right down to the way they carried themselves. While I was thrilled about the replacement, I was disappointed it was not Haruka replacing Elsa. I honestly thought it was going to be Haruka, because a few days ago, I overheard a telephone conversation between my manager and someone I believed was Haruka's manager, arranging to have her replace Elsa.

"Michiru?" Setsuna asked, bringing me out of my internal conflict.

"Hai?"

"Are you not happy with Tachibana-san?" Setsuna asked concerned.

"I am quite happy," I said, trying to sound convincing.

"Perhaps you were expecting someone else?" Setsuna asked in her mysterious voice, the one she used when she knew something no one else did.

"No," I said softly.

"Nani?" Setsuna questioned.

"No, no, I was not expecting someone else," I lied.

"Perhaps you were expecting Tenoh-san?" Setsuna asked, revealing her mirth.

I remained silent and stared at the floor, utterly embarrassed.

"N-n-no…," I sputtered, quite uncharacteristically.

"Yes you were!" Minako chided and danced around.

At that precise moment, I wanted the floor to swallow Minako. I could feel my hands involuntarily clenching into fists and the heat in my face burned hot.

"Michiru, this isn't very ladylike," a smoky voice whispered in my ear, as a hand gently unfurled one of my clenched fists.

I felt my legs go weak as soft lips kissed the back of my ear. Two strong arms wrapped around me from behind and pulled me close.

"I missed you," Haruka whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too," I said softly.

"Tenoh-san, you are early," Setsuna said surprised.

"Hai, I was able to leave Japan earlier than expected," Haruka looked at Setsuna and answered.

"Well, now Michiru has two accompanists," Setsuna laughed.

"Two?" I asked, now completely confused.

"Hai, Tachibana-san was booked for the week Tenoh-san would not be here," Setsuna said distractedly, trying to figure out what to do.

I turned and looked into Haruka's eyes, "Haruka?"

Haruka smiled sheepishly, "Hai."

I threw my arms around Haruka's neck and kissed her deeply, not caring who was watching me.

"Well, I think we should leave these two lovebirds to get reacquainted," Setsuna suggested, as she pulled Minako closer to her, trying to stop her from staring at us.

"Shall we grab some lunch?" Setsuna asked Minako, redirecting her attention away from us.

"Hai! Hai!" Minako exclaimed happily.

"We can discuss how to resolve this double-booking," Setsuna said to Maria.

I reluctantly broke my kiss with Haruka and looked at Setsuna.

"Hai Michiru, I shall take care of Elsa on the way out," Setsuna said and walked away with Minako in tow.

Maria bowed to us, before following Setsuna and Minako.

"Hmmm…it looks like we're all alone now," Haruka whispered in my ear, "Shall we continue what we were doing?" she pulled me towards her.

"Haruka?" I froze where I was and would not allow her to pull me closer.

"Nani?" Haruka asked distracted, as she stepped closer to me.

"No," I put some space between us.

"Why?"

"There is something I need to know before…," I said, trying to keep my composure from slipping.

"Anything," Haruka said softly, with genuine concern in her voice.

Haruka cupped my chin and lifted it, so I was looking into her teal blue eyes. I felt my resolve melt into those eyes.

"Michiru?" Haruka asked, bringing me back to my senses.

"Those two women…," I began, "…who are they to you?"

"What two women?"

I stared at Haruka in silence and watched as her thought process raced across her face.

"OH!" Haruka exclaimed, "You saw those photos?"

"Hai," I answered softly, trying to mask my fear.

Haruka sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of her head. As I looked into those teal blue eyes, I could feel all my doubts and insecurities melt away. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glint of red. Instantly, my heart was calm and secure in Haruka's commitment to me. I could have kicked myself for not trusting her…or myself, but the months apart and Elisa's browbeating took their toll on my better judgment.

"Haruka," I took her hand, "You do not have to answer that question."

"Michiru?"

"You being here…," I looked deep into Haruka's eyes, "…and this," I held up her left hand, "…answered my question."

Haruka smiled and took me in her arms, "No, I want to put your mind at rest." She cupped my cheek, kissed it lightly, and explained everything to me.

After several minutes, I suggested we have lunch.

After a wonderfully relaxing lunch, Haruka and I returned to the rehearsal hall. We found Setsuna, Minako, and Maria going over the pieces for tonight's concert.

"Setsuna?"

"Michiru, there has been a change in plans," Setsuna replied.

I looked at Haruka, who just shrugged.

"Tenoh-san, you have been called back to Japan. Apparently, your manager…"

Before Setsuna could finish her sentence, Haruka was on her mobile telephone to her manager. As her conversation grew heated, she swiftly exited the rehearsal hall. I helplessly watched as Haruka disappeared through the rehearsal hall doors. My mind was outside with Haruka, which made concentrating on the matter at hand extremely difficult.

"Mi-chi-ru?" Setsuna asked pointedly, trying to get my attention.

I stared at the rehearsal hall doors, impatiently waiting for Haruka's return.


End file.
